wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Arenas (Clash Royale)
Clash Royale * The Training Camp has the most cards available to be unlocked, being 12. The Hog Mountain has the fewest cards, being 1 (if Legendary Arena is not counted, which unlocks no cards). * The Builder's Workshop unlocks the most Legendary cards, being 3. * P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse shares its name with a single player map from Clash of Clans. * Arenas are somehow related to the cards that they unlock. ** Training Camp unlocks Arrows and Archers, which fit the 'archery' theme. ** Goblin Stadium unlocks 4 cards based on Goblins (Goblins, Spear Goblins, Goblin Barrel, Goblin Hut). ** Bone Pit unlocks 5 cards based on Skeletons (Skeletons, Bomb Tower, Tombstone, Giant Skeleton, Balloon). ** Barbarian Bowl unlocks 2 cards based on Barbarians (Barbarians, Barbarian Hut). ** P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse unlocks the P.E.K.K.A., and Lava Hound, Inferno Dragon, and the Inferno Tower, which all fit the fiery theme of the arena. ** Spell Valley unlocks the Wizard, Ice Wizard, and 4 spells. ** Builder's Workshop unlocks 2 buildings (Mortar, Elixir Collector) and 4 other cards (Battle Ram, Miner, Sparky, The Log) which fit the mechanical theme of the Arena. ** Royal Arena unlocks 6 cards related to royalty in some way (Elite Barbarians, Royal Giant, Three Musketeers, Dark Prince, Guards and Princess). ** Frozen Peak unlocks the ice-themed Ice Spirit and Ice Golem cards. ** Jungle Arena unlocks the jungle-themed Dart Goblin and the Goblin Gang. Arena Unlocks (First game) * Arena 1, Goblin Stadium, is unlocked upon completing the tutorial. * 400 - unlocks Arena 2, Bone Pit. * 800 - unlocks Arena 3, Barbarian Bowl. * 1,100 - unlocks Arena 4, P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse. * 1,400 - unlocks Arena 5, Spell Valley. * 1,700 - unlocks Arena 6, Builder's Workshop. * 2,000 - unlocks Arena 7, Royal Arena. * 2,300 - unlocks Arena 8, Frozen Peak. * 2,600 - unlocks Arena 9, Jungle Arena. * 3,000 - unlocks Arena 10, Hog Mountain. * 3,800 - unlocks Arena 11, Legendary Arena. Arena Unlocks (Second game) * Arena 1, Goblin Stadium, is unlocked upon completing the tutorial. * 400 - unlocks Arena 2, Bone Pit. * 800 - unlocks Arena 3, Barbarian Bowl. * 1,100 - unlocks Arena 4, P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse. * 1,400 - unlocks Arena 5, Spell Valley. * 1,700 - unlocks Arena 6, Builder's Workshop. * 2,000 - unlocks Arena 7, Royal Arena. * 2,300 - unlocks Arena 8, Frozen Arena. * 2,600 - unlocks Arena 9, Jungle Arena. * 3,000 - unlocks Arena 10, Home Arena. * 3,400 - unlocks Arena 11, Hog Mountain. * 3,800 - unlocks Arena 12, Wizard Hall. * 4,000 - unlocks Arena 13, Legendary Arena. * 9,900 - unlocks Bonus Arena, Mountain Everest after winning all leagues. Clash Royale Clash Royale 2 Age Permission Clash Royale Clash Royale 2 * they need to reach Goblin Stadium to allows kids under 8 years old. * they need to reach Bone Pit to allows kids under 9 years old. * they need to reach Barbarian Bowl to allows kids under 10 years old. * they need to reach P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse to allows kids under 11 years old. * they need to reach Spell Valley to allows kids under 12 years old. * they need to reach Builder's Workshop to allows kids under 13 years old. * they need to reach Royal Arena to allows kids under 14 years old. * they need to reach Frozen Peak to allows users under 15 years old. * they need to reach Jungle Arena to allows users under 16 years old. * they need to reach Hog Mountain to allows users under 17 years old. * they need to reach Electro Valley '''to allows users under 18 years old. * they need to reach '''Legendary Arena to allows users under 19 years old. Category:Supercell